narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Hunger Path: Man-Eating Fiend Road
|image=Hunger_man_eating_fiend_road.jpg |kanji=食欲道の流: 悪鬼羅刹の道路 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shokuyokudō no Ryū: Akkirasetsu no Dōro |literal english=The Way of the Hunger Path: Man-Eating Fiendish Road |english tv=Man-Consuming Realm of Gluttony |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Shuten Dōji, Akuhyō, Hōin Kusaregedo |hand signs=Ram, Ox, Boar, Ox, Hare, Ram, Dragon, Ram, Slam both hands on ground |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a powerful technique that was first seen utilized by Rinne Kusaregedo during Hanako Yagami’s tenure as a team leader as written in The Eternal Spirit of the Long Leaf. By savagely inserting dark chakra into the surrounding environment, specifically the user’s will and life force, the user will create a sentience force that is one with the earth. The surrounding area becomes a vessel for wicked spirits that feeds on the opponent’s regrets and gluttonous past. This parasitic area consumes travelers that were unfortunate enough to tread its path in a fit of suffering and repentance. Mournful sounds echo throughout the air as gastric acid storms down from above and the only hope for escape is to simply become apart of the mass of flesh. In truth, it transforms the entire region into realm smitten by constant hunger and for the entities whom have consumed "too" much in life. Overview It is a truly unique technique that transforms the entire battlefield in what appears to be a gastrointestinal field complete with multiple faces bearing teeth, nostrils, sulfuric fumes and other intestinal fluids. What makes this technique remarkable is the sheer size of it. From what the opponent sees, this "path" has no defined end. Danger awaits behind every footstep, behind every and behind every impure thought. To make even the slightest of movements, careful planning and self-consideration would be a priority. Piles of human waste, a constant storm of bodily fluids are just a couple of the highlights this technique has to offer. This makeshift realm emits a powerful ninjutsu that appears to envelop the entire area in a in eerie brimstone clouds that smell of vomit and rotted flesh. By hindering the eyesight of the opponent, this technique adds an elaborate element of sustaining fear that inspires sorrow. Once the opponent’s is thoroughly embedded within the ghastly trail, a furrow of apparitions will seem to appear and disappear just before the opponent catches view of them. Then to add to the element of fear, the ground itself begins to speak to the opponent through a sound based genjutsu. This genjutsu seemingly forces the opponent to sacrifice themselves through self-cannibalism, truly a torturous method. The sound is produced by lost souls whom were consumed by the technique. The sound is known to grant hellish nightmares for those unfortunate enough to perceive it's sound. These lost souls are at times, able to interact with the opponent though this memorable encounter does not always end on a soft note. Normally, self-inflicted pain will cause the opponent to snap away from the genjutsu however, this method only deepens the process. The more pain the opponent inflicts upon themselves, the further the genjutsu takes control over their mind. Then, this is where the aspect for The Hunger (食欲, Shokuyoku) initiates. From here, the ground itself will open in the appearance of a gaping maw to consume whatever remains of the opponent that would be left. This unique consummation not devours the soul, but for each entity consumed, the user and the path itself is further empowered. Even though this method is fruitful, Rinne had developed another variation that utilizes that fog to create scent based genjutsu that affects the olfactory senses to gain access to the chakra pathway network which was done by the smell of raw intestine rather than agonizing moans. While the opponent is in contact with the ground, the user can progressively absorb their chakra and with prolonged contact and eventually, the chakra network of the opponent shall be fully ingested without any trace. Though absorbing chakra is fine however, the goal of this technique is to have the opponent perform self-cannibalism or having the user consume the opponent. In a stark contrast to the user, the realm seems to have a personality of its own and it a appears to be self-informed of it's own surroundings and capable of conversing with the opponent. Rampant thoughts of regrets and disillusions constantly plague the mind of the victim till the point of suicide. If regrets do not exist within the opponent, the realm is able to create them and thusly become empowered by this regret. Though the path is somewhat linear, the entire technique is bound by a unique fuinjutsu that inhibits any form of escape. As witnessed during The Eternal Spirit of the Long Leaf, multiple shinobi whom utilized a method of Space-Time Ninjutsu were unable to use such a feat while trapped in the intestinal realm. Those whom maintain a firm resistance to genjutsu are met with physical materializations that move in a manner to Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation technique such as enormous gorger worms and various otherworldly creatures. As mentioned before, the chakra absorption prowess that the entire region has matches that of the Preta Path, therefore attempting to burn, freeze or harm the living environment through unnatural methods (chakra) proves extremely difficult. It has been noted that Shuten Dōji utilizes to bring this technique into fruition. Taijutsu seems to be the only method that is capable of withstanding the gnawing mouths and fleshy environment for some small duration of time but, even then, death is still imminent. Other methods witnessed to come only to an abrupt end was attempting to fly and even outrun the materializations that the realm creates. No matter the creed, gender, religion or dogma, the Man-Eating Fiend Road consumes all whom are unfortunate enough to tread it's path. Trivia *Despite the technique having "road" in it's name, when performed by Shuten Dōji, it appears that the entire battlefield has changed. *This technique does not use normal chakra but instead requires the use of and . See Also *Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation *Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind *Snake Mouth Bind Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:SahaTo Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release